


By your bedside

by SigmaEins



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigmaEins/pseuds/SigmaEins
Summary: Basically, Sayo and Lisa broke up.Well, kind of?Sorry I suck at summaries lmao
Relationships: Hikawa Hina & Shirasagi Chisato, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	By your bedside

_Imai-san, my apologies..._

Lisa can feel her heart breaking as she clutched her shirt above it. She already knew what Sayo meant, but that doesn't necessarily lessen the ache that she feels in her heart.

In fact, it just adds up to the pain.

She remembers every sleepless nights together with her. The silence of the night along with the exchanged whispers of love and promise of the future. Together.

Face still schooled in a neutral expression, Sayo bowed, stood up and left their shared apartment, not knowing that she was still taking Lisa's heart with her.

Lisa dropped to her knees, every fiber of her being shattering into pieces.

* * *

_You said you'll always love me, that we'll face the future together... That we'll grow old together... Was that all a lie?_

Lisa wonders while she is tracing the intricate jewelry that Sayo used to propose to her. It was almost a year since that fateful day wherein Sayo decided that she doesn't want her anymore in her life. She gripped the ring that was hung in a silver necklace chain around her neck tightly, as if wanting to rip it out. In the end, she can't find it in herself to do so.

No matter what, she can't find it in herself to forget Sayo, much less even hate her.

She was always there whenever she was down, when everything was too much to her, Sayo would always let her rest then encourage her to go back up. She was the light guiding her out the darkness...

"Ah..."

Tears streamed down her eyes. She moved her hand to clutch the pillow in the bed they once shared and cried.

* * *

"Lisa, are you alright?" Yukina asked her, clear worry etched on her face.

Lisa chuckled. Years ago, her childhood friend doesn't even let any kind of emotion show on her face aside from determination to achieve what her father had not as well as surpass him. Almost just like _her_ but not really

_They really have changed, for better or for worse..._

"Lisa?"

"Ah I'm sorry, Yukina. I'm just thinking about something."

Yukina, Rinko, and Ako all shared a look. They knew what was wrong with their former bandmate and friend but none of them were willing to voice it out lest they open up something unpleasant that would only make things worse. They knew the brunette only thought of one person whenever she had that look on her face.

Hikawa Sayo.

"Lisa-nee." Ako held Lisa's hands with both of hers. "You know we're here for you, right?"

"Imai-san, if you want to let it out, we'll be here to listen." Rinko added, with a gentle smile on her face.

"Ako and Rinko are right." Yukina nodded. 

Lisa felt her heart swell at these words, although she knew that even talking it out with them won't let the pain inside her go away, at least it dulled. Only for a bit of time. "Thank you, guys..."

As she consoled a teary-eyed Ako, she missed the guilty look that momentarily showed on their remaining companions.

* * *

"Even after all this time... She really does love onee-chan very much, huh..."

A beat and silence had passed.

"I know. She'll get angry but in the end, she'll thank me for that. Onee-chan does really care for her, you know?"

Another 30 seconds went by.

Hina nodded. "I'll think about it, Yukina-chan. Thank you. Give my regards to everyone in Roselia!" 

She dropped the call and sighed. 

"Is everything alright with them, Hina-chan?" Chisato asked.

"No, it's just..." Hina looked at the floor. "Yukina-chan said some interesting things concerning Lisa-chi."

"I see..." Chisato stood from the chair that she's been sitting on. "I agree that it might have been what Sayo-chan thought to do if she were here. But Hina-chan," Chisato faced her. "Is this what you think is right for the people involved?"

"But onee-chan will-"

"You're not Sayo-chan." Chisato interrupted her with a glare. Hina yelped as her forehead was flicked. "Don't do what Hikawa Sayo would do. Do what Hikawa Hina would always do. After all," She gave her a rare, gentle smile. "You always knew what was best for her to be happy, right?"

Hina wordlessly nodded. She stood up from her spot and walked towards an ICU room.

Hikawa Sayo, the plate by the door reads.

With a deep breath, she entered the room. She found her sister once again, still in a coma since that fateful day she decided to come with her in another one of her tours. She was waiting for her that day when she received an emergency call coming from the hospital that her sister was involved in a car accident. When she rushed to the hospital, she found her sister, bandage covering her body all over and unconscious. The doctors informed her that due to the nature of the car accident as well as the injuries that her sister received, they weren't sure when she will wake up. 

There is still Roselia, and her future would be sister-in-law. That's when she decided.

She will do what she thinks her sister would do.

She donned her disguise and cut off all Hikawa Sayo's relations with nearly everyone, save for a few who were either too smart or knew Sayo too well. That included Rinko, Yukina, and surprisingly, Ako.

Then there's Lisa.

As she said those words disguised as her sister to Lisa, she could tell the hurt on the woman's features. It wasn't a surprise that Lisa wasn't able to tell that it wasn't Sayo.

Although that didn't stop the guilt that Hina felt when she did so.

With a sigh, she went to her unconscious sister's side and held her hand with both of hers.

"What should I do, onee-chan..."

Chisato stood wordlessly beside her with a hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Lisa just got out of work that night. She decided to go to the nearest family restaurant to order her usual take out.

"Hey, Lisa-chi~!"

Startled out of her wits, Lisa stood shocked still at the sight of the former idol, who apparently decided to appear after a long time. 

"What is this? Aren't you glad to see me, Lisa-chi? Or..." She gave Lisa a teasing smirk. "Were you expecting someone else?"

"H-Hina?! What are you doing here? More importantly, when did you come back?"

"What did you mean?" Hina gave her a confused look. "I was here in Japan the entire time."

"But I thought-"

"That we went overseas?" Hina sighed and gave a sad smile. "Then, it worked, I guess."

Lisa was now more confused than ever. Hina could feel it. "Lisa-chi, are you free tomorrow?"

"I'm off for the next three days, why?"

"There's something I want to show you..."

* * *

She had a bad feeling when Hina decided to show up out of nowhere and drag her to the hospital. It came with the perks of knowing the twins for a long while and dating one of them. When one isn't usually acting like themselves, then there was something wrong.

It also came as a surprise that Ako, Rinko, and even Yukina was there to greet them at the lobby. 

Lisa was dreading to know what happened. She already knew that it had to be something that happened to Sayo. Even if the woman did shatter her beyond repair, she still did care for her. She was still her friend.

 _...Was it really that? Or the fact that you still haven't moved on?_ Some part of her that she buried deep inside decided to rear it's head once more.

"What's everyone doing here? What's going on?" She looked at Yukina and Rinko, then to a teary-eyed Udagawa Ako. "What happened?" She asked, although she already knew some of the answers from the start.

Yukina was about to respond but was cut off by Chisato, who seemed to appear out of nowhere. "I'm glad everyone is here. Please follow me."

"Chisa.. to?" Said woman gave her a perfect, practised smile. She, along with the rest of her former band decided to follow her. 

There it was.

The plate by the door confirmed her fear. Something happened to Sayo.

Oh how badly she wanted to rush into the room, if not for the look that she is giving her.

Chisato sighed. _This girl, really..._ "Hina-chan is waiting for you inside." She ushered them all into the room. 

Her knees almost gave out.

Hikawa Sayo lay in the bed, unresponsive, with Hina smiling in a gentle smile while talking to her sister as if she's awake. "Everyone's here to see you, onee-chan. I'm sorry that it took me so long just to gather them all up here..." She kissed her sister's hand and stood up from the chair that she's been sitting on besides Sayo.

Ako didn't waste time and went by Sayo's side and talked to her like it's the usual thing she did, along with Rinko, who tried to restrain Ako, and Yukina, who gently caressed the girl's head. 

"...How long?"

"About 16 months." Hina answered.

 _16 months? That long?! Wait..._ "Are you messing with me? The last time she talked to me was a year ago!"

"I know." Hina simply answered. "I was there."

"What do you mean you were there? Sayo was alone with me that time she-" She winced and stopped herself from saying more. She looked at Hina, who seemed to have a guilty expression on her face.

"I was there, Lisa-chi." Hina turned to Sayo in a forlorn expression then turned back to face Lisa. "I was there. I knew what she said. I knew what happened."

"What-" Lisa's eyes widened. 

"Did you finally get it?"

"You..." Lisa felt mixed emotions well up inside her. She took a deep breath. "That was you, not Sayo, wasn't it?"

"Yes" As soon as Hina answered, a loud slap resounded from where they are, prompting the remaining occupants to snap at their location in concern.

Yukina rushed by Hina's side and shielded her from her childhood friend. "Lisa, calm down and let her explain-"

"She doesn't need to explain what I already knew." Lisa hissed through her teeth. 

"I only did it because that was what I knew onee-chan would do."

Ako and Rinko rushed to Lisa's side and tried to restrain her. "Lisa-nee, calm down!"

"What she would do?! What do you know about what she would think or do?! You never understood her!"

"She won't want to worry everyone she loved about her well being, Lisa-chi!" Hina nearly shouted. She looked to the floor. "It was my fault she's like this... I'm sorry... for everything."

Ako and Rinko let go of Lisa, who went slack and just stood still. Chisato sighed. "Lisa-chan. We'll talk later." She dragged Hina out of the room with her.

"Lisa-nee" She turned to Ako who had a worried look on her face. Yukina stood silent while Rinko guided Lisa to the chair Hina sat on earlier. 

"Lisa-san" Rinko began. "You know Hina-chan lived every single day that time since she held herself guilty of the accident she didn't cause..."

"That doesn't give her the right to-"

"We know. Ako-chan and Yukina-san already gave her a piece of their minds the moment they found out, but we are equally as guilty as well for keeping this from you. That didn't mean that we approved Hina-san's method of dealing with this."

Lisa sighed and leaned back to the chair. "I-I just... I'm sorry for losing myself earlier." 

"We know." Yukina was the one who answered this time. "I apologize as well on behalf of everyone. I was the one who insisted that we keep this up despite knowing how much it affected you." She sighed. "It was actually Ako who finally insisted that we let you know about what really happened. If only you could see her angry..."

"Hey! You know I'm right, Yukina-san." Ako gave Lisa a hug. "I'm sorry as well for keeping this from you." 

Lisa wanted to let them know that it's alright, that it's fine and they don't need to worry about it but she can't, because she knew, deep inside, that it hurts very much.

She was hurt. She lost a lot of time she was supposed to be with Sayo. With the love of her life...

So she decided to be honest. "I wanted to tell you guys that it's alright... but really, I would just be lying." She chuckled mirthlessly. "I need to think about all of this, and to be with Sayo."

"Okay." Yukina patted her shoulder and dragged Ako with her out of the door. 

Rinko gave Lisa a gentle but apologetic smile. "Lisa-san. We're always here if you need us. We'll wait for you. Sayo-san as well." With a graceful bow, she went out the room.

Lisa turned her attention to her still unconscious love. She took her hand and kissed it.

"I missed you..." Lisa then proceeded to retell the adventures she had the past year her beloved wasn't able to experience with her until she felt the years of welt up pain and cried herself to sleep by Sayo's side, still holding her hand.

A twitch of movement from the other's hand, then all is still once more.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yes. I ended up writing this fic. Might make a companion fic for it. I'll think about it next time after I update Purpose.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
